almostmothers day
by Scully22
Summary: MSR.... mulder presents scully with a day just for her


Scully wrapped a rope around her slinky nightgown as she made her way to the door.

"Mulder? You look very… handsome," she looked up and down at Mulder's suit. Mulder grinned.

"What do you want?" she asked leaning onto the side of her door. Mulder's smile disappeared, "go get something nice on."

"Why?" Scully asked with a suspicious tone.

"Just do it," he smiled. She looked away then back at him, "what's all this about?"

"I'll be waiting in the car, I'm parked out front, so, step on it," Mulder walked away from her door and down the hall. Scully's mouth dropped, was he actually serious? She wasn't going to take it as a joke, especially if he had come at ten, and he knew that she usually stayed in if she wasn't already out before ten.

Scully slipped into a black dress, she threw on a long black coat, grabbed her purse and left her apartment. Mulder smiled as she sat next to him in his car.

"Well?" Scully waited, she didn't like Mulder just sitting there smiling at her like he was.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

"No," Scully refused and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Please…" Mulder gave her two sad eyes but she still refused.

"You trust me don't you?" he smirked knowing that would get her. She took in a deep breath, "you better not be playing a trick on me," she warned before giving in.

Mulder nodded then wrapped a bandana loosely around her eyes, but tight enough to stay on. She couldn't help but notice his scent, he smelled more novel then usual.

Scully broke out of her thought when she felt the car coming to a stop. She did trust Mulder so when she heard him leave the car she remained seated. Mulder jumped around the hood of the car, pushing off the valet man nicely, and opening the door for Scully.

She placed her hand in his then let him lead her up the curb.

"Can I take it off yet?" Scully whined. Mulder said no though. He placed one of his hands on her hip and the other held one of her hands. He led her up a carpet and into a stunning restaurant.

He slid his hand around her hip and onto her stomach, it tickled but she hid it as much as possible, though her breaths became irregular. He took both his hands and undid the knot that held the bandana. Scully opened her eyes to see him only a few centimeters away.

"Where are we?" She whispered not able to pull her eyes away from his. Mulder smiled again and turned away, he took her hand and a waiter led them to a table. There were many people there, many wealthy people. Scully actually felt out of place, she couldn't imagine how Mulder felt- but then again, Mulder seemed to be in his own world.

After the two seated, and after Mulder ordered some of her favorite wine, needless to say how expensive it was, Scully finally spoke up.

"What's this all about, Mulder?" She was half expecting him to propose to her, in such a nice setting that's what men do, that's what couples do.

Mulder licked his lips a few times, looking for the right words to start with, "When you were sick the doctor told me something that I knew you knew; that you can't get pregnant…" Mulder paused to see Scully let out a deep breath and almost look shameful about it.

Mulder continued, "I don't know why you didn't want to tell me, but I know it hurts. I know how bad you want children, I know how wonderful a mother you'd make. I know you deserve a child, that a child deserves you… and, so, since I knew you'd be busy tomorrow, on mother's day, with your mom and sister-in-law… I decided it was time for you to get the attention you ought to have... Here," Mulder handed her a red envelope.

Scully frowned as she took it into her hands, "I don't know if I understand."

Mulder nodded, "read it."

Scully opened the card slowly, anxious to see what was inside. She pulled out a white card, with gold trim. She read the front:

_A gift is never worth giving, A gift is never worth having, A gift isn't a gift, Unless the giver is sincere. _

_A trophy, An award, A plaque, Their all the same; gifts of glory. But love, that's a gift from the heart._

She opened the card to read the rest inside

_If love means no trophies, No awards, No gratitude. If love means only me and you, That's ok with me. That's ok, because I love you. _

_No matter what happens, No matter what obstacles we face, No matter how we do it, As long as we're together; We'll always make it._

_As long as we're together, We'll be the winners. We'll have trophies like no one else; We'll have each other. _

Scully looked down from the poem, just realizing Mulder himself had written it, "Mulder, that was… beautiful."

Mulder unhooked his bottom lip from between his teeth, "I just want you to know, that not only would you make a wonderful mother, but an amazing, breathtaking, life partner, life friend, and life lover."

Scully held back her tears as much as she could. She leaned across the small table, pulling his hand toward her. She kissed him lightly on the forehead, once more on the nose and finally on the lips.

Mulder hadn't been prepared for her to share such a loving kiss with him, but once she broke away he couldn't help but lean in for another. After a few moments a smile lightened over Scully's face as she noticed the waiter standing there staring at the two kissing. Scully pulled away, wiping her lips with a napkin.

Mulder looked up at the waiter in a gaze, when he began to talk.

"What would you two be having for dinner?" the waiter asked.

Mulder looked over at Scully and pointed. Scully let out a little giggle and the waiter rolled his eyes, "Call me when you're ready."

Scully now smiled, pulling Mulder close again, "I've always been ready."

**The End.**


End file.
